Wrath of the Alicorn
by The Creator95
Summary: The light of friendship dims as war emerges on the horizon, and as the student became a master; sides were taken. Now a new hope has been born in the form of Prince Naruto of the Dawn Kingdom. With friends by his side, they'll end the war that threatens to consume not only their home, but the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The large crib sat there still and motionless allowing it's occupant to sleep soundly, but right beside it was an exquisite bed that adorned the colors that were fit for a queen. And a queen it belonged to, Queen Twilight Sparkle of the Dawn Kingdom. The alicorn queen was simply lying there, staring at the small foal that slept in the crib. Her wings folded for rest and her horn long and powerful, it radiated magic as it usually would; as represented by her element. Twilight's eyes were moderate violet color while her coat was a pale mulberry color, and her man was a moderate sapphire blue color with violet and rose streaks in it. Her height was now the same as her former teacher the former Princess Celestia who was now known as Empress Celestia.

The sudden stirring of the foal caught her attention, the foal was clearly a new born that was only a couple weeks old at the most, but one of the unique things about the foal was the fact that he was an alicorn. The wings and horn were a clear sign, but where he came from was unknown. All Twilight knew was that she found him in a rather large crater crying his lungs out until she picked him up and brought him back to the Dawn Kingdom. The foal's coat was a light orange color while his short mane was a sun kissed blonde color, but the strange thing was his eyes as he had a case of heterochromic going on. One eye was sky blue and the other was a moderate violet color much like Twilight's own. But what truly caught Twilight's attention was the foal's cutie mark which consisted of the moon, sun, and earth in a triangular shape. Such a cutie mark confirmed that the foal was special in some important way, and needed to be protected from her former second mother. The memories of Celestia's betrayal were still fresh in her mind, and although it had only been a couple years ago; the pain still remained. That day she was given the truth of the Elements of Harmony.

_Flashback_

_In-between the plane of mortality and immortality Twilight found herself surrounded in total darkness she was all alone, until a large purple light flashed in front of her; and in front of her stood an ethereal being in the form of a pony with wings and a long horn, it was an Alicorn. The imposing yet powerful figure stood proud in front of her "W-Who are you?" she questioned her voice was saturated with fear._

_"Do not be afraid Twilight Sparkle I mean you no harm in fact I want to help you." It spoke trying to calm the fearful mare. Though still fearful Twilight sported a slightly curious look._

_"Who are you and what are you?" Twilight asked though she was still afraid._

_"I am what you would call the element of magic but to be truthful I am you." She stated. "I am what you truly are, and who you will become as this day starts the new era." Her voice seemed to consume Twilight with questions that needed to be answered, but they wouldn't be as the ethereal alicorn continued to speak. "It is time for a new age to reign across this world and we are just the beginning, you will understand in time. Find the child which you will be drawn to and call your own." Her eyes began to glow pure white as her body de-materialized into particles of pure magic, all of it swirled around Twilight and she was lifted into the air and exploded in a dome of purple magic. Silence overcame everything; but then the air cleared and in the middle of the crater that was made stood Twilight no longer a Unicorn but an powerful Alicorn of magic._

_"I-I have to get to the Princesses!" she exclaimed in excitement unaware that it wasn't just her that had just risen to massive power. Twilight teleported out unaware of the consequences that would follow when she met with Princess Celestia, but nopony could have seen the conflict that was going to consume the world and split Equestria._

_Flashback End_

Pushing those memories back Twilight focused back on the foal. Getting closer Twilight examined the foal with fascination as there had never been a male alicorn before, only female alicorns. Light black whiskers marks trailed across both his cheeks. A smile came to Twilight's face as the foal stirred even more "It's ok I'll protect you little one." Twilight said with a smile, not knowing that her motherly instinct was kicking in. The foal's eyes slowly opened but his face was curious upon seeing Twilight so close "Hey there." She said with a smile. The foal smiled brightly and laughed a bit; the pureness of foals were beautiful to witness. "I think I'll call you" for a moment she paused before a name came to her mind, it was strange but it seemed to fit the foal greatly. "Naruto; how does that sound?" her answer was an even brighter smile from the now awake foal. Carefully picking him up she found herself cradling the adorable foal in her hooves, she could feel his magic trying to connect with hers. This connection she allowed as she let forth a small buzz of her own magic that seemed to resonate with Naruto's own magic. The result was the foal slipping back into sleep while Twilight felt the connection get stronger; she smiled as she lay the foal to bed.

The next day Twilight stared out at the kingdom with Naruto on her back, he was held on by magic. She was feeding him as carefully as she could considering her little to no experience with foals, but looking at him, Twilight couldn't help but smile as he looked upon the Kingdom with curious eyes. The Kingdom of the Dawn surrounded by miles of grassland and beyond that was the mountains. It had taken a couple of years but they had made their new home here; the city itself was fairly big and with that came the living conditions. The city was made up of sections with housing being the biggest. The houses were built like any normal house and came with the essentials such as running water and electricity, all of these utilities came from the industrial section. These were the buildings that made sure that the water wasn't contaminated and that the electricity stayed on and was up and running. Then there was farm area which grew food such as apples, peaches, and other food that the ponies could buy with bits at the market area which had an indoor part which sold entertainment things; while the outdoor part sold food. Then there was the development and security section; currently they were the guards and soldiers of the kingdom but they were very unorganized right now since they started up. Finally there was the barrier the surrounded the kingdom, it was made from the combined magic of Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. "This my little foal, this is your home from now on, and I your mother." She said with a smile "From this day on, you are Prince Naruto Son of The Queen Twilight Sparkle." She nuzzled the foal playfully. The Dawn now had a prince, and thus a start of a new royal line.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Very Short Chapter.

Chapter 2

It had been a whole five years since Twilight Sparkle had brought Naruto to the Kingdom of the Dawn and now the entire Kingdom was in a buzz about him. Wanting to quell the questions of her people, Twilight had made an announcement to everyone that Naruto was her child and therefore their prince. This announcement caused a mass amount of cheer, as now Twilight had an heir to her throne. Upon his arrival both Rarity and Pinkie Pie had taken a quick liking to the foal, although Pinkie was the loudest about it often scaring the foal to tears much to Twilight's displeasure. Rarity was more on the lines of acting like an Aunt which was fine with Twilight. Currently however Twilight was teaching Naruto the most basic spell she knew, levitation. His horn glowed with a bluish purple color; his target was a small wooden block which began to float in the air. "Mommy I'm doing it!" the foal exclaimed in excitement as the block began to circle around him. Twilight couldn't help but admire his progress; she didn't even know how to access her magic at this age much less use a simple spell. Suddenly more things around the room began to ascend into the air such as covers, a chair, and more toys. She could feel Naruto expanding the spell to other objects inadvertently; his magic was beginning to coat everything in the room. Using the disrupt spell everything that had been floating, simply feel to the floor, she couldn't help but feel a familiar sensation upon feeling his magic coating the room.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" her only response was the tiny prince launching himself into her hooves. The streets below the tower they lived in was always busy with ponies trying to get where they needed to go, but today was one of those days when the bare minimum of one-hundred ponies. Walking the streets with his mother, Naruto was always close to his mother at all times. The tower was in the center of the Kingdom and served as the royal home of Twilight, Naruto, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The sun itself seemed to blend into Naruto's mane; his innocent face didn't make you remember that he was a god but one look at both his horn and wings. The people in the streets seeing their ruler and prince gave light bows and some even stopped to take a look at the young prince, Naruto with his still childish mind couldn't understand why they did such things but he did wave and say 'hi'. It was after all the polite thing to do. Soon the duo traveled outside of the Kingdom so that, Naruto could freely fly with his mother; granted he could only get a couple feet off the ground it was still fun for him.

Mother and son walked along the path that'd been made for supply carts and visitors coming to the Kingdom, but as they traveled further Naruto took notice of the excitement and boundless energy he felt as the sun shined upon him. While for him this was a normal occurrence, Twilight saw what the young foal did not; she could see his magic getting stronger as he unconsciously drew power from the sun. 'Just like Celestia did when she and I fought, she probably did the same thing when she fought Luna.' Twilight thought to herself; hopefully the Sun Queen wouldn't notice otherwise they'd have some problems. The same thing could be said for the moon and earth; she smirked at the thought of her little foal becoming so powerful. The bouncing foal continued his energetic state until the sun began to go down, signaling the nights coming. It was amazing that they could maintain this balance despite being at war with each other. Such a balance was delicate and needed to be maintained very carefully; otherwise the world would suffer greatly. But the feel of Naruto subconsciously reaching out with his magic worried her, and though the foal didn't have the power to move the sun or moon, his presence could still be detected if he tried to grab control. The fear that Celestia would try something once news truly got out about Naruto still frightened Twilight to this day, she wasn't so much worried about Luna as she was easy to handle. But the thought of anyone coming after her foal made her blood boil with anger, they'd have to face her wrath before they got anywhere near Naruto. After all nothing was scarier than a mother protecting her child.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Finally able to update this story after re-watching some vital MLP episodes and re-watching both Equestria Girls movies.

Chapter 3

The skies outside the Kingdom were cloudy as a guard group of Pegasi patrolled the outskirts of the Kingdom, their scouting mission was going pretty well until movement was spotted in the distance. "Call headquarters we might have a fight coming in." the captain ordered. From the clouds rose what looked like a ship and indeed it was as the insignia of the Solar Empire proudly marked it. It was one of their weaponized air ships; cannons were attached to its sides while twin mounted machine guns were at the bottom. "Call in for backup, we're going to need more fire power to take this thing down!" he exclaimed. The group quickly dispersed attempting to hold on until their backup got here; he and his team were fast enough to dodge the cannon fire but those machine guns were a pain in their flanks. Getting near the thing was impossible with the shield around it courtesy of the unicorns that kept it up.

"Arghh!" a pony screamed as she was hit with a blast from one of the cannons which didn't actually use shells, but concentrated magical energy that would cause massive damage if hit directly. The mare fell to the ground unable to fly as the hit had taken one of her wings and broken the other. But before she could hit the ground a blur of pink caught her. The bubblegum pink haired pony seemed to bounce as she flew up carrying the injured pony.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" she exclaimed rather childishly. The mare's eyes widened upon getting a good look at her rescuer, the Alicorn Pinkie Pie the Element of Laughter. One of rulers of the Dawn had just saved her from death, and as the realization hit her, she suddenly felt Pinkie Pie's magic coat her body. Pinkie Pie's horn glowed with a pink aura of magic as it coated the mare's body, the fallen mare's wounds closed up almost instantly.

"T-thank you." She said wrapping her hooves around the Alicorn.

"No problamo!" Pinkie said with her usual smile before looking back. "Naruto, you can take over now!" she exclaimed. Immediately the clouds spilt revealing the now sixteen year old Naruto; he was taller now and his mane now a bit longer though he'd tried to maintain it to be short. His heterochromic eyes glared at the flying ship as he began gathering his magic into the tip of his horn. Firing a single shot at the air ship the shield broke like glass shattering into pieces that dissolved into nothingness; seeing that their shields were down they turned up the heat and aimed most of their fire at Naruto who simply flew out of the way. Bullets and cannon fire flew at him but never hit, flying from side to side Naruto avoided the attacks like it was nothing. Diving down he was able to make them waste their machine gun bullets via excelled dodging.

"If you want I can just stand still." Naruto taunted with obvious boredom before suddenly disappearing from sight. An ear popping explosion was heard as the machine guns were destroyed, and another was heard when most of the right side had been torn off, ponies fell to the ground as the fiery heap came down with them. For Naruto it was sad to have to kill his own and it hurt him with every life he took; this was something that he wanted to end. The senseless killing and a war that devastated their kind; all he wanted was for them to stop this killing and hatred. Seeing that his part was done, Naruto flew back home not wanting to see the fire and bodies, but not before sending a wave of wind that put out the fire.

"It hurts our Prince so much to have to do this." Said the injured mare she coughed a bit as she tried not to breath in the smoke from the burning air ship and bodies.

"Yeah he's always so sad after a battle. It's not very fun." Pinkie said with an uncharacteristic tone and now flattened hair. Despite her childish behavior Pinkie Pie knew how Naruto felt when it came to fighting and killing, along with the guilt and sadness that came with it. 'War truly is hell for those that fight.' She thought looking to the destroyed airship; there had to be a reason for such a sudden attack.

Dawn Kingdom

After reporting to his mother about the fight Naruto found himself in the clouds; both figuratively and literally. The recent battle was easy enough, and that's what bothered him so much, he could obliterate something that big with such ease without breaking a sweat. The Solar Empire had been ignoring them for years now so that they could wage war against the New Lunar Republic, but the question here still remained. Why the sudden attack? The body count was now through the roof, and many were losing their lives from the fighting; so why attack a neutral kingdom? But the only good thing was that none of the other Alicorns had made an appearance, only then would there be some problems. "You know, I've been looking for you for a while now." A familiar voice said causing Naruto sit up a bit. Suddenly a figure emerged from the clouds, a mare Pegasus by the name of Lightning Wing, her coat was a grass green color while her moderately short mane was blue; this included her tail. Lightning Wing was one of Naruto's oldest friends, the two had met each other when they were very young. The mare's parents were of high class upbringing, but upon meeting her, it was obvious that Lightning Wing was very fond of the sheltered high class life. She was however calm and collected in nature like most of the upper class, but unlike her parents she was a fighter.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said with a grin.

"'Sorry' doesn't make up for the hours I spent looking for you." Lightning Wing huffed "Anyway it's almost time for the ceremony, and you need to get dressed." She said poking at Naruto's side. Sniffing the air around Naruto, she could smell the smell of fire and burning bodies "You'll need to take a quick bath before anything though." She stated covering her nose with her wing. Naruto couldn't help but sigh at her words; he hated it when she was right. Dropping from the clouds Naruto's wings unfolded creating shadows above those below. In truth his wings were a bit larger than Lightning Wing's own wings, but still not as large as his mother's. Flying above the buildings while occasionally dodging some of the skyscrapers, Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the prospect of attending the ceremony. But complaining out loud wasn't an option as Lightning Wing wouldn't let him, she was strict like that but despite that, she was a true friend nonetheless. Landing on the balcony of his room, Naruto unlocked the window and almost immediately he was shoved inside. "Now come on we need to get you washed up proper." She said pulling the blonde prince. Glancing around the room she couldn't help but sigh at the sight, Naruto's room was a mess of various papers, designs, equipment, and various things that he'd made or was in the middle of making. "I swear how you're able to find or even work in this mess is beyond me." Lightning Wing said.

"Very carefully actually." The blonde stated as Lightning Wing brought him into the rather large bathroom. Twilight had spared no expense when it came to her foal's needs. Turning on the bath and filling the tub with semi-hot water. Sighing Naruto stepped forward only to stop inches from the tub and turn his head to his blue haired friend who was looking at him expectedly. "Are you going to just stand there watching me bathe?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I need to make sure that you're clean enough to wear the outfit that Ms. Rarity made for you." Lightning Wing said despite such an excuse being made up. Naruto's eyes twitched at the mare's obvious perverted intentions; indeed Lightning Wing was a pervert when it suited her desire. Needless to say she was forced to wait outside Naruto's room, much to her ire. "It wasn't like I was gonna jump him in the bath." She muttered as a smile spread across her face. The mental image of Naruto wet coat and mane glistening in the sunlight that illuminated the tiles of the floor, his embarrassed face as she pinned him down on the floor, and his stuttering voice as he begged for her embrace. "Oh my, such thoughts are just so stimulating!" she exclaimed as a bit of drool dripped from her mouth.

"I bet they are." A familiar voice said causing the mare to snap from her perverted musings and compose herself. A young stallion that looked and was Naruto's age, his mane was short and a jet black color, while his coat and horn were a dark blue color. The unicorn's cutie mark was a single chess piece. "I really wish that you wouldn't fantasize about dominating our friend like that." He said with an unamused tone, but Lightning Wing simply huffed.

"I'll fantasize about whatever I want and whoever I want, whenever I want." She stated in defiance "And you aren't one to talk Lelouch, you're the one who spoke of possible pairings among the citizens. If I remember one of them was yourself and Naruto." she said with a smirk. At this Lelouch faltered a bit, it was no secret that while Lelouch was mainly interested in mares, he used to wonder about going for stallions until he decided that they were too much drama to deal with. "Besides you never know, one day Naruto might just respond to one of my advances." Lightning Wing said with confidence.

"Yeah if you ever tried to flirt with him, much less make a move on him." Lelouch retorted "In fact anytime you were given the chance you simply wussed out." He stated causing her to frown. It was true that when it came to trying to even flirt with Naruto, she was very shy about it; in fact she'd never even asked him on a date. "But if you're looking for some advice, now would be the best time to do it considering anyone who's anyone is bringing a date tonight." He stated "Granted this quote on quote ceremony is just a little get together before the main event tomorrow." A slight frown was planted on Lelouch's face at the thought of tomorrow's event. Lightning Wing couldn't help but sigh, she didn't want things to change between the three of them, but tomorrow would likely change everything. The sudden sound of Naruto's room door opening caught their attention. Out came Naruto clad in the outfit that his aunt Rarity had tailored just for him, his wings stretched out a bit as he wanted to make sure that the outfit wouldn't hold back his flight capabilities.

"So how do I look?" Naruto questioned looking to his two closest friends. Lightning Wing's jaw damn near hit the floor, and her desire to jump Naruto was increased by tenfold.

"Y-You look great." Lelouch said though he was a tiny bit jealous of Naruto's outfit, all he was wearing was a black cloak that had yellow outlines, and was completely red on the inside. Sure he looked good as well, but he had to admit that Naruto had won this round.

"Thanks." The blonde thanked with a slight blush; nice comments went a good deal with Naruto, but it did sometimes depend on who said it. Luckily Lightning Wing was able to get dressed quickly thanks to the assistance of the battle maids, and as their job title suggested they were maids that also served as guards that could kill with deadly accuracy. Lightning Wing's dress was a beautiful silver and blue color that served to increase her beauty and highlight her young yet seductive frame. With that the trio headed to the Ball Room, each looking their best and hoping for the best. Little did they know, their lives were going to change forever, and the fate of millions would rest in their hooves.

Chapter 3 End


End file.
